Computing processors release heat and therefore have to be cooled. This is done using radiators fixed onto the processors. Radiators are fitted with fins through which cooling air is ventilated to cool the processors. However, these radiators are relatively large. Also, they can only be used in devices in which air circulation is significant (forced ventilation).